This invention relates to arylethynylarylcyclopropylamines, their method of preparation and pharmaceutical use.
Arylethynylaralkylamines of the general formula ##STR1## WHERE ALKYL IS LINEAR OR BRANCHED HYDROCARBYL AND/OR R.sup.a and R.sup.b are hydrogen or other substituents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,712 and pending U.S. application Ser. No. 216,264 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,130. This class of compounds exhibits substantial anti-arrhythmic activity.
The present invention concerns novel cyclopropylamines having the general formyla ##STR2## where R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen or other substituents. These novel compounds have activity as monoamine oxidase inhibitors. Inhibition of monoamine oxidase is an activity useful in the treatment of metal depression.